


Jo särkyneelle jäälle [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of sexual abuse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rule 63, Translation, alwaysagirl!Leonard Snart, but that's not actually in the fic, no plot to speek of, no text, pretty much everything happens off-screen, so no tagging that for a pairing, that should be woman, the non-con is with an oc
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Hän poimii kenkänsä lattialta, yksi punainen korko on katkennut. Hän löytää senkin ja tunkee sen laukkuunsa. Särkyneet kengät kädestään roikkuen hän kävelee ulos huoneesta.Jotkin asiat pitää oppia kantapään kautta, mutta Len luuli että tämä oli virhe josta hän oli ottanut oppia jo aikoja sitten. Ei sen väliä, hän tietää miten jatkaa tästä.Live translation and podfic of my own story. So, no text exists of the translation.Now with bonus commentary track in English. Because why not.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart
Kudos: 1
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Jo särkyneelle jäälle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice That Is Already Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380870) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> This one took so much editing. But I am very proud of how this turned out. I mean, it's awkward in places, but then again some things work better than I think they would have if I'd written the translation first. This was definitely an experience. Not one I'm necessarily in a hurry to repeat, but still fun.

## Download and Streaming

Right click and 'save link as' to download.

**Title** | **Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---|---  
Podfic: Jo särkyneelle jäälle |  [[mp3]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/jo%20s%c3%a4rkyneelle%20j%c3%a4%c3%a4lle.mp3)  
  
|  | 44:13  
  
| 23.8MB  
Audio commentary: Jo särkyneelle jäälle |  [[mp3]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/commentary%20jo%20s%c3%a4rkyneelle%20j%c3%a4%c3%a4lle.mp3)  
  
|  | 16:29  
  
| 9.24MB  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [why am i using words [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215344) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics)




End file.
